Javel
Javel (ジャベる) is a low-class Saiyan warrior, borned from Planet Vegeta. He is usually seen with his Great Bosk Pole, in which he uses it regulary on battle. After the explosion of Planet Vegeta, he was able to escape and crash-landed on a populous planet, who took care of him with care and taught him how to fight. Javel is known by his festive and cheerful attitude, trying to make his fights more amusing rather than just violent, as he uses Kickboxing, Jiu-jitsu and other mix of fighting arts. He speaks with a thick jamaican accent, ofter saying "mon", "ma" and "ya". Backstory He is the son of Rakvel, a now-deceased Saiyan warrior who belonged in the Saiyan army, as an "Elite" rank. Five years after Rakvel's promotion, her wife gave birth to Javel. During Frieza's plan on destroying Planet Vegeta and its inhabitants, due to the fact that Javel was borned with a low power-level, Rakvel was forced to exile Javel on a weak planet by placing him on a space pod. Moments after Javel's departure of Vegeta, Frieza used his Death Ball to destroy Planet Vegeta, killing more than half of its inhabitants, including Rakvel and his wife. Javel then crash-landed on a planet called Planet Wikwa, where a local female took Javel as her own son after she found him hidding on the bushes. Years passes, now Javel reaching adulthood, the adoptive mother and her companions taught Javel the art of fighting, in the process unlocking his full potential as a Saiyan warrior, and as a reward for his efforts, she offered Javel the "Great Bosk Pole". It is told that the Bosk Pole is made with the hardest wood in the universe, capable of competing with even the most steel-hard swords. He is now part of an army, lead by Royal Knight Zelta, an Elite saiyan rank, in which he expects to proof he is worth of a Saiyan blood and to one reach his father's level. Skills *'Flight;' *'Explosive Wave;' *'Full Power Energy Wave;' *'Crash Destroyer '(one of Javel's signature attacks, which he rushes at his opponent then after-images behind him and lands a hard elbow-strike to his neck and finishes with a backflip kick, sending him flying, and a ki blast to the opponent's chest); *'Cool Barage Wave '(multiple green charged ki blasts are fired, scattering and strike to a big area); *'"Feel ma burnin' soul!" '(Javel powers up to the limit); *'Mighty Bosk Pole '(Javel spins his Bosk Pole then launches at multiple enemies, as it continues to strike many of them while still it's still spinning); *'Rhytmic Pole Spiral Wave '(Javel spins his pole very fast, as it gathers a great amount of energy, then launches a spiral white-green ki blast at his opponent, causing a great amount of damage); *'Super Rhytmic Pole Spiral Wave '(it's preformed equally as its original Spiral Wave, but Javel gathers even more energy and then sends a barrage of enormous spiral ki-blasts to his opponent, as he can continue to launch more until his whole ki runs out); Allies and family *Son of Rakvel (now deceased); *Ally of Zelta and his team; Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki